


Shenanagins

by Var_Enasalin



Series: Enathera: Where Her Story Begins... And Ends [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Circus, I don't know, it was fun, shenanagins, tight rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Enasalin/pseuds/Var_Enasalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've just defeated a Dragon and Enathera drunkenly admits to having been in the circus. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>Based on this commission I got from the lovely ppasserine on tumblr: http://obsessingoverinquisition.tumblr.com/post/128789700386/look-at-this-lovely-commission-i-got-from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanagins

 

            They killed a dragon. Enathera could scarcely believe they’d done it, but somehow the electricity the Northern Hunter spit at them hadn’t fried them all.

           

She’d arrived in Crestwood with an entirely different party, save Cole, but after clearing out the undead and closing the rift under the lake, she thought that Solas and Cassandra deserved a break, but Cole refused to leave her when her mind was full of troubles. So she let him stay, sent for Dorian and The Iron Bull and set off to kill some Wyverns and a Dragon. And somehow they’d done it without dying.

 

* * *

 

As she and Bull sat in the Tavern back in Skyhold the laughter bubbled up from her chest freely as they recalled the fight. Bull was thrilled to have been a part of the fight, and she had to admit, the beast had been glorious. She’d never fought something so large or so dangerous when she’d been with her clan. So when Bull offered her a cup of _something_ that was bigger than her head, she took it and drank. As it burned its way down her throat, she realized it may have been a mistake, but drank every time he offered until her head was spinning and her lips were loose.

As her mind churned over the events over the past few months, she became fixated on the fact that Bull had taken to asking her if she missed her clan after he noticed Cole almost ever present with her. And then the words started spilling from her mouth.

“You know, I ran away from my clan once,” she looked towards Bull and her eyes swam with the movement of her head, when had Dorian sat down there? No matter, his eyes widened in question and so did the Bull’s. “I joined a Circus,” she looked back into her cup and tossed the last of it back, swallowing the burning liquid greedily.

“You’re kidding me Boss,” Bull laughed as he signaled Cabot for two more drinks.

“No, I ran away and joined the Circus. I was an acrobat. Damn good at it too. And no one minded I was Dalish because we were entertainers. It was fun. I traveled, met a lot of people, saw new things. But I was only 16 and eventually my brother managed to track me down and sent a bird my way. Told me how much mother and sister and maybe even he missed me, and how the clan would accept me no matter what if I came home. So I left the circus when I got back to the Marches and went home.”

Bull laughed loudly and Dorian chuckled into his wine glass. “An acrobat _and_ a redhead, Boss. Are you sure you don’t want to ride The Bull,” Dorian snorted and Enathera’s hand flew up to cover her mouth and nose as she held in a laugh that was sure to send the burning liquid through her nostrils. Bulls laugh rumbled through his chest and he continued “C’mon Boss, I’ll be your strongman,” and flexed his arms while making his pecks dance.

Her sides ached with laughter and eyes were twinkling when she looked back at Bull and Dorian with a wicked grin on her lips. “I may not want to ride the Bull, but that does give me an idea.” They all leaned in close as she whispered the plan.

 

* * *

 

A week later and somehow she had convinced Josephine and Cullen to allow her to –and help her- organize what was essentially a festival to boost morale. There had been a lot of bad times lately, and hearing the Inquisitor had defeated a Dragon had lifted spirits, but she thought this would really work. And so far it was appearing to. They’d even managed to get the refugee’s and pilgrims from the camps by the river squeezed inside Skyhold’s walls for the music, food, fires and merchants.

She stood atop the battlements, watching people enjoy themselves and waiting to do what she’d planned.

“The hurts are still there, but they are quieter now. The music makes their minds lighter, lets them rise up and away from the hurts,” Cole was suddenly at her shoulder, “and it makes you happier too.”

She smiled at him and looked back to the crowds of people. She caught Bulls eye and he signaled her. She nodded and looked back at Cole, “Ready?”

He nodded and disappeared. Dorian fade stepped carefully to the center of the crowd and tossed down a small glass bottle Sera had mixed up for him, releasing a large cloud of red smoke so that it seemed he appeared from nowhere. “Ladies and gentleman,” Enathera picked up the bow with the a specially made arrow with the rope attached from beside her, “humans and dwarfs, “ she drew back as far as she could, “elves and qunari,” she let the arrow fly then rapped the remaining rope tightly around the parapet and stepped on, “I would like to present this evening’s entertainment!” Dorian pointed to her spot on the rope a few steps from the wall and disappeared into another puff of smoke.

There were gasp from below, questions of what the inquisitor was doing, and squeals of joy from the children present. She saw Josephine, Cullen and Leliana on the edges of the crowd, Cullen and Josephine with jaws dropped, dumbfounded, and Leliana nearly doubled over with laughter. She beamed as she took farther steps across her makeshift tightrope. The Bull made it through the crowd with ease due to his size and stood below the rope waiting for his cue. The musicians they’d brought in began an upbeat tune and Enathera put her years in the circus to use. She danced across the tightrope to laugher and gasp from below every time she lifted foot higher or did a quick turn.

She could see the sea of smiling faces below her and felt lighter and happier than she had in weeks. She bounced on the rope. Once, twice, saw Bull move into position below her, bounced a third time and leapt from the rope flipping her body in the air and reaching for Bull, whose arms were extended upward. She grabbed his hands bending her elbows to cushion her inverted landing, and then straightened her arms again, letting go with her marked hand and balancing. Bull moved his arms so they were centered on his body, something they had had to work out to avoid his horns, and bent his elbows before pushing upward where she flipped again, landing with feet on horns.

The show continued, Bull playing the strong man, Enathera the acrobat and then Dorian joined in. She learned he had practiced a rather acrobatic martial art in Tevinter and could tumble just as well as her and had been utterly giddy in planning. The crowd laughed and gasped, there were shouts of excitement from soldiers and even her companions. When the designated finale came, she and Dorian ran in broad circles with the occasional stunt to back the crowd up. When they had enough space, they made eye contact and grinned at each other.

They ran full speed towards Bull, doing flips tricks along the way before each doing a final handspring to land on Bulls waiting legs gripping his arms and presenting towards the crowd, as they landed Cole appeared on Bulls shoulders and shouted “Ta-Da!” As the people in Skyhold laughed and clapped they held their pose and Enathera observed the crowd around them, smiling.

 

 


End file.
